This is Goodbye
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: Connor knew that it would have to end soon. It just wasn't something that he could do. He didn't know how to convey that maybe he loved Oliver, it didn't matter they all had to end at some point. He just didn't think that it would be quite like this. Sequel to: He isn't my Boyfriend


Work gets really busy for a couple of weeks and Connor can't seem to find time to see Oliver, and maybe that was for the best. Each time he thumbs over his name in his contacts he continuities to remember the feelings that he seems to be having. He remembers the way that he want's to be something more than a booty call for Oliver. But no matter what he feels he doesn't know what to do about it, and so he avoids Oliver as much as possible. This soon become very apparent, but what is apparent he isn't quite sure.

The truth is he has only ever had one boyfriend that well that turned out horrid, things happened that he wasn't ready for and his life or maybe it was his innocence was pulled from him all at once. So from then on he didn't do relationships, relationships meant that you could get hurt, it meant that you could hurt the other person. He didn't want to hurt Oliver.

Connor felt a hand on his shoulder, "Would you please go see Oliver, you look miserable."

Connor looks up to see Wes looking at him with pleading eyes. He huffs and shakes Wes's hand off, "I am fine, and besides what would Oliver be able to help with. We need to get this case figured out."

"How about a warm body, or even someone to listen to you. You have been ignoring his calls and you haven't called him back once."

Connor glared at Wes, "What would you know."

Before Wes could answer Connor got up and stomped away. It didn't seem to matter where he was everyone was trying to get him to talk to Oliver. Some even offered to answer his phone for him. But he just couldn't face Olive just yet. He doesn't know when or if he will ever be able to face Oliver, and deep down in his heart he knows that this means he will have to call what ever they have quits. He just doesn't know how, and it hurts. It hurts so much.

Everyone watches Connor stomp off and they all sigh a sad deep sad, he may not be the nicest person that they have ever met but he does deserve some happiness and Oliver seemed to be that for at least a while. It takes a while for Connor to come back and Wes thinks that maybe he has talked to Oliver, but it soon becomes very apparent that he hasn't.

His phone rings one and then twice. Connor seems to know who it is and so he doesn't even look to get it. That was a big mistake. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Wes coming towards him. Within seconds Wes has his cell and is answering it.

"Hello this is Connor Walsh's phone, how can I help you."

Connor grits his teeth and whispers, "Give me that back."

Wes just shakes his head 'no' when he hears Oliver's voice over the speaker it sounds kinda sad, "Um hello… I am sorry I didn't realize that Connor was busy. I will just call back later."

By the way that Oliver says, 'busy' Wes knows that Oliver thinks that they are sleeping together. Wes smiles, "Connor has just stepped out for a bit. Don't worry, he will be back shortly just running an errand for our boss."

Oliver sighs a small sigh of relief, "Well then could you have him call me when he returns, I need to talk to him."

Wes smiles again looked over at Connor and smiles a ver wicked smile. Connor pales and mouths, 'Don't you dare.'

"Don't worry Oliver, Connor has just come back from that errand, why I don't I give him to ya."

Wes heard ah okay as he pulled the phone away from his ear then thrust it at Connor. By now everyones eyes were on him, and Wes was mouthing, 'Talk to him.'

Connor was still standing there just looking at his cell that had been out trust to him. He didn't know what to do, he was scared, scared of what was coming and what would have to happen. He couldn't do this. But reluctantly he reached out and grabbed his cell.

His voice was quiet and somewhat venerable, "Hello Oliver."

"Connor, is this a bad time. I could call you back," there was silence and then Oliver contented, "of course I don't even know if you will even answer the phone the next time that I call. I am surprised that you picked up this time."

Connor could feel the cold of Oliver's voice coming through the speaker. And all that Connor could say was, "Wes picked up my cell."

Some part of him wanted to cry, this hurt, he could tell that this was the end. Oliver was leaving him or pretty much telling him to never come back, he was happy with someone else. He hoped that this was what the phone call was about. He didn't know what he would do if that wasn't what he was calling him to tell him.

"Well, to get to the point, I have a date tonight, so don't come by."

Connor nodded his head, he couldn't quite get the words to come out, even so Oliver continued.

"It's been almost two weeks since I have seen you and I realize that maybe what happened kinda pushed you away. I do understand that. So this is me doing your job and leaving you. I really wish that you would have said something instead of just ignoring me. But I truly do get the point."

Connor finally finds it in him self to say something, "Good bye Oliver." The words are sad and come out almost broken.

Oliver almost for a second thinks that he isn't doing the right thing but Connor needs to learn that if he wants this then he had better step up and take it.

"Good Bye Connor."

Then the phone goes dead silent and Connor knows that it is over. He knew that it was never going to last and this was just the way that it always ends. But this time it was different. This time he wanted to drink himself into a comma. This time he wanted to jump and never land, or maybe hit the ground hard. Connor turns and smiles a soft smile and then dismisses himself. He can't stand around anymore. It's late and he doesn't want to be around people, he just wants to fall into a un-wake able slumber.

* * *

I realize that this looked really weird... Sorry about that... I have fixed it now. Thank you.


End file.
